Escolhas
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Todos nós escolhemos nosso destino, ate mesmo o Lord das Trevas podia escolher ser algo diferente.
1. Tom Riddle

**Cap. 1 Tom Riddle**

Tom Riddle estava sozinho na biblioteca, Estava lá há horas. Seus olhos negros corriam ligeiros a pagina do livro a sua frente. _Hogwarts uma história, _nunca estivera tão interessado nessa historia. Sempre pesquisou sua família na esperança de encontrar algo glorioso, algo que o fizesse sentir orgulho. Tinha se decepcionado desde o começo. Sua família já foi muito rica, mas perdeu tudo. Casas, dinheiro, influência, poder.

Por causa de seus antepassados estúpidos ele era obrigado a aceitar ajuda da escola para estudar, isso era humilhante. Já estava cansado dessa vergonha, quase desistindo dessa procura. Ate que descobriu a origem do dinheiro. Descobriu o único parente que valia a pena. Salazar Slyntherin. Mal podia acreditar, ele era herdeiro de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Herdeiro de um dos maiores bruxos que existiram. Por isso seu súbito interesse pela escola.

Levou um susto quando uma garota, Meg Rosier, que sempre fora apaixonada por ele colocou a mão em seu ombro. Tinha a pele muito branca, cabelos negros espessos e brilhantes e olhos azuis. Ela perguntou com uma voz forçadamente meiga que sempre assumia ao falar com ele:

-A biblioteca já vai fechar. O quê você tanto estuda?

Tom fechou o livro e respondeu de forma seca.

-Coisas minhas.

Ela pareceu desconcertada. Tom falou de novo com um jeito mais carinhoso, afinal aquela paixão dela ainda poderia ser útil.

-E o que você faz aqui sozinha?

-Vim falar com você.

Ele fingiu contentamento.

-Sério? Mas o que uma garota tão linda como você poderia querer comigo?

Meg sorriu sem jeito.

-Bem... Queria saber se... ela respirou fundo e falou rápido Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?

Ele pensou um instante. Planejava ir a Little Hangleton, mas seria bom passar pelo menos a metade do dia com Meg. Era um ótimo álibi.

-Eu adoraria.

Ela quase pulou de alegria. A bibliotecária veio e os expulsou dizendo que a biblioteca ia fechar.

Tom e Meg foram juntos para as masmorras, ele com o livro embaixo do braço e ela cheia de orgulho, pois ia sair com o garoto mais respeitado da Sonserina. E ser o mais respeitado da Sonserina não é pouca coisa. Ele tinha a capacidade de fazer todos o obedecerem, mesmo inconscientemente. Todos professores gostavam dele, exceto talvez Albus Dumbledore. Meg não sabia o porque disso.

Quando finalmente chegaram, ele se virou, pegou a mão dela e falou docemente:

-Meg, infelizmente não poderei passar o dia todo com você amanhã. Tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

-Que coisas? ela ficou desapontada.

Ele se aproximou e falou enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo dela:

-Umas coisas chatas. Livrar-me de uns inconvenientes. falou com um ar triste Claro que eu preferia passar o dia com você, mas não posso.

Ela sorriu.

-É uma pena, mas se você precisa.

Tom se aproximou e colocou a mão direita na cintura dela enquanto continuava a acariciar o cabelo dela com a esquerda.

-Eu queria te pedir um favor.

-É só falar. ela podia sentir o perfume dele de tão perto que estavam.

-Queria que não falasse a ninguém que me ausentei. Se te perguntarem diga que ficou perto de mim o dia todo. Faria isso por mim?

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

-Por que disso?

Ele se aproximou mais.

-Por favor. Eu ficaria tão... a mão que estava na cintura a puxou pra mais perto e a que estava no cabelo foi pra nuca grato... a você.

Meg mal ouvia o que ele estava falando. Sempre gostou dele, sempre sonhou com isso.

-Claro. diria sim a qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

Nesse momento a parede lisa atrás deles mostrou a masmorra da Sonserina, dela saía Amy Parkinson, amiga de Meg. A garota se assustou e deu um sorrisinho.

-Bem... Ate amanhã então. disse ele.

-Ahh... Está bem então. Meg fez uma anotação mental "vou matar a Amy".

-Tchau Amy. falou ele sorridente.

Sentou-se num sofá onde estavam Eduard Avery e Pollux Black, seus amigos. Não ficou lá muito tempo. Subiu com o pretexto de estudar, pois precisava planejar muito bem o dia seguinte. Ninguém podia suspeitar dele quando encontrassem o corpo de seu pai. Não pretendia matar mais ninguém, mas se fosse preciso faria sem receio.

-Ele ia te beijar? Amy perguntava eufórica para a amiga.

-Bem... Acho que sim. Meg ainda estava com o coração acelerado. Ainda não acreditava no que quase aconteceu.

-Que foi que você fez pra conseguir esse feito? Ele é tão fechado.

-Eu não sei! Ainda estou meio atordoada com isso. Acho que ficou grato por aceitei fazer um favor...

-Qual? Amy tinha o defeito de ser muito curiosa.

-Não vem ao caso. Não é nada de mais. Meg não trairia a confiança dele, não depois de tanto tempo para conquistá-la.

Tom estava debruçado sobre um mapa de Little Hangleton em sua cama no dormitório. A família do trouxa que lhe deu o nome era muito influente na região que na Idade Media vivia sobre o domínio da família de sua mãe e agora... Irônico isso, pensou Tom, acho que está na hora do seu reinado acabar papai e do meu só começar.

Eduard entrou no quarto e olhou interrogativo para o mapa do colega.

-Boa noite Eduard. Deseja algo? Tom fechou o mapa e o guardou no malão.

-Não, não. disse ele acompanhando com o olhar curioso os movimentos do outro Por que você não me chama de Ed como os outros?

-Porque Ed é ridículo. ele não estava muito bom para conversas, detestava aquela mania que o colega de quarto tinha de tentar saber de suas coisas.

-O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim, estou tentando resolver uma coisa importante e tem um repórter me atrapalhando. Acredita?

Eduard não se importava com a forma como Tom o tratava quando estava nervoso. Ele deve estar com muitas coisas na cabeça. Eduard queria ser como o colega, admirava-o e respeitava-o como um irmão mais velho.

-Parkinson está espalhando pra todo mundo que você vai sair com a Rosier. É verdade?

Tom se acalmou. É bom Amy espalhar que ele vai passar o dia com Meg. Não é que foi bom a fofoqueira tê-los encontrado?

-Sim, é verdade.

-Eu te invejo. Meg Rosier é muito bonita.

-É, eu sei que é. o rapaz pegou um grosso livro que estava em sua cabeceira e começou a ler.

-O prof. Slugornh mandou te chamar para o próximo encontro do Clube do Slugue.

-Aé? Bom.

Eduard ficou meio sem jeito com a falta de interesse do amigo. Mas hoje estava disposto a começar uma conversa.

-A Sonserina está prestes a ganhar a Copa de Quadribol. As chances da Grifinória são mínimas. Eles têm que ganhar da Corvinal de trezentos pontos de diferença. Isso é o quê? Dez por cento de chances? falou ele animado.

-Na verdade são 7,2 .

-Ahn?

- 7,2. Você ainda tem que contar com vários outros fatores fora ela ganhar de trezentos pontos de diferença. falou ele enquanto virava a folha do livro. E hoje ainda vai chover.

-Chover? Não vai chover. O céu está limpo.

-Vai chover. O formato das nuvens. E a chuva vai ser forte pelo jeito que o agoureiro está cantando. Aposto que no dia do jogo também vai chover.

Eduard o olhou espantado.

-Está bem que você diga que vai chover hoje, mas como pode afirmar que vai chover semana que vem?

-Não posso. Mas ainda assim afirmo. Apesar de que a chance de erro é enorme. ele baixou o livro como quem pensa.

O garoto a sua frente o olhou de uma forma engraçada. Às vezes, pensou, o Tom é tão esquisito.

-Voltando ao assunto da Meg...

-Sim?

-O que você vai fazer com ela?

-Matá-la. E enterrar embaixo da sua cama. ironizou ele O que você acha? Estripamento é sangrento demais?

-Pará com esse humor negro. Sério, pra onde você vai levá-la?

-Por que você quer saber? ao mesmo tempo em que conversava Tom lia o livro.

-Sabe, é que eu nunca saio com ninguém aí queria ter uma idéia do que fazer quando for sair.

Desta vez Tom parou de ler. Riu com vontade do outro.

-Sério?

-Bem... É.

-HÁHÁHÁHÁ, você é ótimo. Me faz rir muito.Ah... Sei lá. Leva pra qualquer lugar.

-Você nem se preocupa?

-Não. Quando saio com alguém, e isso acontece muito raramente, a ultima coisa com que me preocupo é com o lugar. Na verdade não me preocupo com nenhum detalhe.

-Você gosta de ser diferente né?

-Gosto de ser único.


	2. O Sonho

**Cap. 2 O Sonho.**

Tom sonhou com a casa do pai. Ele nunca tinha estado lá é claro, mas imaginava como devia ser. Sonhou encontrar com o pai e quando se preparava para azará-lo com um Avada Kedrava o pai se transformou. No lugar apareceu um homem muito estranho usando uma capa negra com capuz. Tom não podia ver o rosto dele. Apesar de ser uma figura de fazer medo em qualquer um, o rapaz não sentiu temor. Muito pelo contrário, a figura lhe parecia mais familiar que o próprio pai, mesmo Tom sendo a cara deste. Se aproximou e o homem levantou o capuz revelando o rosto. Era muito branco, com o nariz em forma de fenda e os olhos vermelhos. A imagem lhe causou certa aversão, mas o homem não se importou. Na verdade ele parecia nem sequer vê-lo. Passou direto e se sentou numa poltrona que não estava ali antes, Tom olhou em volta e viu que não estava mais na casa imaginária dos Riddle. Estava num quarto escuro, iluminado apenas por alguns archotes com velas. Havia uma lareira de mármore num quanto, uma parede coberta por uma estante cheia de livros e um piano num outro canto. O homem que passara por ele olhava para o aposento com um olhar que misturava decepção e raiva.

A porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou, ela era muito parecida com Meg, mas seu olhar era muito mais frio. Usava um vestido preto e curto que marcava sua silhueta com um colar delicado de prata, o pingente era um coração feito de uma pedra azul. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, se aproximou da poltrona e ajoelhou-se. Falou sem levantar a cabeça:

_-Milorde, os aurores já descobriram nosso esconderijo. Logo seremos atacados._

_-Já sei Bella. aquela voz era assustadoramente parecida com a de Tom._

_-E o que faremos senhor? ela levantou a cabeça._

_-Lutaremos ora. Ate a morte se for preciso._

_-Os outros foram embora senhor. Todos os outros._

_Fez-se um breve silêncio. _

_Ele se levantou e caminhou ate o piano._

_-Imaginei que fariam isso. Eles sabem que vou perder._

_Ela o olhou nos olhos._

_-Não. O senhor não vai perder para um pirralho. Tenho total confiança no seu poder falou segura._

_-Você realmente acha que tenho chances? Mesmo com tudo apontando para o contrário?_

_-Acho._

_-Isso seria um milagre. falou ele enquanto se deixava cair em frente ao piano._

_Ela se aproximou e ficou do outro lado do piano._

_-Me disseram o mesmo quando o senhor caiu. Bem, você está aqui. Desde então acredito em milagres._

_-Todos que se diziam tão fiéis a mim fugiram. Abandonaram-me no momento em que mais precisei deles. ele falou isso com uma tristeza que a mulher pareceu estranhar._

_Ela se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou a seu lado, mas não da forma servil como fez da primeira vez. Ajoelhou-se e olhou bem nos olhos dele._

_-Eu nunca te abandonaria milorde. Nunca. falou apaixonadamente._

_-Mesmo que você perca a vida para isso?_

_-Milorde, você é a minha vida._

_Ele a olhou. Apesar das coisas que a mulher disse o homem não demonstrou retribuir. Apenas a olhou. Sem expressão._

_-Eu amo você. ela falou como se quisesse falar essa frase a muito tempo._

_Ele não respondeu. Virou-se e começou a tocar. Ela limpou uma lágrima e disse:_

_-Não me importa que não seja correspondida. Amo-te por nós dois. –virou o rosto dele para ela e o beijou. Apesar do carinho dela o homem só a correspondeu com desejo. Nada mais Sempre amei. E vou sempre amar._

_Bella se levantou e foi se sentar na poltrona. Ele começou a tocar. Enquanto tocava falou:_

_-A única forma que eu possuo de lhe retribuir seu amor é tocar pra você. Só toquei pra uma pessoa ate hoje. Não sei amar, e muito menos ser amado._

_-Não me importo. Só quero que saiba que não está sozinho._

_-Estou sim. Por dentro estou. Sempre estive._

Tom sentiu a orelha arder, olhou para o lado e viu um travesseiro voando em sua direção. Acordou e viu Eduard lhe batendo e chamando:

-Vamos, vamos! A Meg já deve estar te esperando!

Pollux olhou com desprezo pra Eduard e falou:

-Você parece um grifinório.

-Só estou acordando-o.

-Pois me bata mais uma vez e eu prometo que terá uma morte lenta, cruel e profundamente dolorosa. falou Tom irritado se sentando na cama.

Pollux riu. Eduard não se importou com a ameaça, encarou como uma brincadeira.

-Arrume-se Tom. Eu quero falar com você antes do passeio a Hogsmeade. Pollux disse isso e saiu do quarto.

-O quê ele quer com você?

-Como posso saber?

-Ora! Você não um Legimens?

-Sou, mas não fico usando minha habilidade toda hora. Só quando me parece útil.

-Você poderia usar com a Meg, iria fazer maior sucesso fazendo tudo o que ela quer sem ela nem falar. falou sonhador.

-Quando eu digo útil me refiro a algo melhor do que uma simples garota. falou Tom como quem explica o óbvio a uma criança. "Às vezes Eduard é tão simplório" pensou Meus interesses são bem maiores.

-O que custa agradá-la?

-Não me importo com isso. ele já estava indo em direção a porta.

-Você vai acabar sozinho.

Tom se lembrou do homem do sonho.

"_-Não me importo. Só quero que saiba que não está sozinho"._

_-Estou sim. Por dentro estou. Sempre estive."_

Parou um instante, balançou a cabeça como que querendo espantar aqueles pensamentos e girou a maçaneta.

Quando chegou na sala comunal encontrou apenas Pollux num canto lendo um livro.

-O que queria comigo Pollux?

Ele fechou o livro e indicou uma poltrona a Tom.

-Saber por que vai sair com uma garota se vai ir à casa de seu pai. Ou desistiu?

-Eu nunca desisto. E Meg será um álibi. Para todos os efeitos vou passar o dia todo com ela.

-Se a perguntarem?

-Ela vai confirmar minha história.

-Ela sabe o que vai fazer?

-Claro que não. Ate parece que não me conhece! Tom se sentou em frente ao outro com elegância. Na verdade, não era nem pra você saber.

-Não confia em mim Tom? Pollux pareceu ofendido.

O rapaz ia dar um não seco como resposta, mas Pollux não era tão idiota quanto Eduard, e bem mais útil devido sua família.

-Não é que não confie. Só que era melhor que isso fosse um segredo.

-Com certeza. Qualquer um que saiba disso pode se tornar uma ameaça futura.

-Nesse caso minha única ameaça é você. falou com simplicidade, mas com o olhar frio.

Fez-se um silêncio no qual Black se mexeu desconfortavelmente na poltrona e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros e cacheados. Tom viu o medo na mente do outro. Enquanto ele o temesse seria fiel. Enquanto acreditasse no seu poder seria fiel. Mas apenas nessas condições, pensou Riddle.

"_-Todos que se diziam tão fiéis a mim fugiram. Abandonaram-me no momento em que mais precisei deles"._ Tom piscou. Era só um sonho. Nada mais.

-Eu nunca o trairia Tom.

Ele acordou e retomou o ar frio.

-Isso é muito bom... se levantou devagar Sabe, hoje vou perder meu pai... se aproximou e falou bem baixo para Pollux...Não queria perder meu grande amigo também.

Black engoliu em seco e tentou falar da mesma forma calma que o outro.

-Não perderá. Fique tranqüilo.

-Bom. Muito bom. retrucou sorrindo e batendo a mão carinhosamente no ombro do outro Porque amigos vêm e vão, não é mesmo?

-Mas não fiéis como eu.

Nesse momento Eduard entrou correndo com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Tom se virou para ele e Pollux respirou fundo tentando reaver a calma.

-Tom uma coruja trouxe isso. entregou o pergaminho ao amigo É um bilhete. Da Meg.

O sonserino leu o bilhete escrito com uma letra caprichada e floreada:

_"Querido Tom,_

_Eu te esperando perto da estátua da corcunda de um olho só, no pátio. Por favor, não me faça esperar muito. Daquela que te quer muito bem,_

_Meg."_

-Queria entender o quê você faz que essas garotas babam por você. falou Eduard com seu habitual tom de admiração na voz.

-Deve ser esse olhar assassino. ironizou Pollux.

-Não, não. Não fique com ciúmes. Esse olhar é só pra você. ironizou Tom de volta.

Os dois se encararam por milésimos de segundos, mas Eduard não percebeu a tensão no ar.

-Vocês têm cada brincadeira. Ô humor negro viu!

-Bem, eu não tenho tempo pra essas... Brincadeiras. A Meg está me esperando... E meu pai também.

-Ãhh? perguntou Eduard confuso.

-Não interessa Eduard. Vá à alguma loja de logros se divertir, vai. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.dizendo isso Tom saiu das masmorras com um sorriso nos lábios.

**_N.A.:_ Sinceramente, na hora em que comecei a escrever a fic achei que ia ficar muito ruim. Afinal Tom Riddle não é um personagem fácil de se descrever, mas estou realmente gostando de fazê-lo. Espero que vocês também.**

**Gente queria pedir desculpas se Voldemort ficou meio sentimental, mas é necessário pra que eu possa desenvolver a fic. Não é que ele está desistindo, pelo contrário, Voldemort lutaria. A questão é que, pelo menos pra mim, sede de poder é diferente de burrice. O Lord vai saber a hora em que a derrota se aproxima. O cara é inteligente demais pra não saber. O Dumbledore é um exemplo. Voldemort não lutou com ele, pois sabia que o velho diretor não era a mesma coisa que um mero auror. **

**Queria agradecer também à minha beta, Isabelle Lestrange, super inteligente e gente boa. Obrigada pelas dicas viu mocinha?**

**Bem, é isso. Deixem um comentário se discordarem. Se concordarem também na verdade. Obrigada por estarem lendo e ate o próximo capitulo que eu ainda nem comecei a escrever. Tchau.**


	3. O Encontro parte 1 Vamos passear?

**Cap. 3 O Encontro parte um - Vamos Passear?**

Tom avistou Meg ainda a uns seis metros de distância. Ela andava de um lado pro outro devagar e com o olhar ansioso. Quando o viu a garota sorriu e perguntou:

- Dormiu bem Tom?

Ele parou por um segundo assustado com a pergunta, mas logo terminou de se aproximar sorrindo, enquanto respondia:

- Sim. E você?

- Dormi muito, muito bem. – só faltava pular de emoção.

- Isso é ótimo, não? - ele olhou o relógio e continuou, educado - Vamos? Senão não vai dar nem pra aproveitar, não acha?

Ela assentiu com um movimento com a cabeça. Eles foram de braços dados e em silêncio até os portões. Algumas garotas faziam cochichos quando os viam passar. Tom achou graça dessa atitude.

- Às vezes as pessoas são tão engraçadas e estranhas, não acha?

- Você acha essas garotas estranhas? – perguntou Meg.

- Sim, acho. Você não?

- A gente só acha estranho o que não entende.

- E você as entende? – ele ficou animado com o provável início de conversa. Não estava agüentando vê-la ficar em silêncio apenas sorrindo.

- Sim, entendo. Elas estão falando porque não acreditam que você está saindo comigo. Ou não aceitam.

- Se você usar a lógica isso continua sendo estranho. Veja bem: você é linda e inteligente. Por que eu não sairia com você?

Meg ficou escarlate e muda.

- Constrangi você? – perguntou ele divertido.

- Não, não. Imagina. Continuando... ehh... aonde paramos mesmo?

- Você ia me explicar porque elas não entendem que eu esteja saindo com você.

- Sim. Bem, apesar de você me achar... linda – ela sorriu – Elas não acham. É ciúmes.

- Ou seja, é falta de lógica.

- Você acha que ter ciúmes de alguém é falta de lógica?

- Sim, acho. Esse ciúme não tem razão. Eu não o entendo.

- A gente tem ciúmes quando gosta de alguém.

- Você justifica uma ação sem sentido com outra com menos sentido ainda.

Ela parou e o olhou nos olhos.

- Mas o amor não tem que ter sentido. Simplesmente se ama.

Ele a olhou de volta com uma expressão de descaso.

- Simplesmente se ama. Tsc. E você acha normal tomar atitudes que se justificam numa coisa que não tem nenhuma explicação racional?

- A vida não pode ser explicada numa equação matemática, Tom.

- Em uma não. Mas em algumas quem sabe.

Ela o olhou abismada. Não imaginava que ele pensasse dessa forma.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê? As equações?

- Não. Por que você pensa desse jeito em relação ao amor?

- Amor é apenas um sentimento idealizado pelo homem, ou uma justificativa para seus desejos e principalmente erros. Ele não existe na realidade.

- Você nunca amou ninguém? Nunca foi amado por ninguém?

- Não. E se quer saber não sinto falta.

Meg pegou a mão dele e falou carinhosamente:

- Claro que foi amado. Só não aprendeu a perceber e receber, por isso rejeita essa idéia, mas na pior das hipóteses pelo menos seus pais o amaram.

Tom olhou desviou o olhar sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

- Você não me conhece, Meg.

Ela virou a cabeça dele de frente pra ela de novo.

- Então me deixa te conhecer. – respirou fundo tomando coragem - Deixa-me te ensinar a reconhecer e gostar de ser amado.

- Não saberia corresponder a isso. – retrucou frio.

- Então, por favor... me deixa te ensinar a amar. É tudo que eu mais quero

Eles se olharam por um momento. Era a primeira vez que alguém olhava pra Tom daquele jeito. 'Não', pensou, 'já me olharam assim antes'.

_"Ela se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou a seu lado, mas não da forma servil como fez da primeira vez. Ajoelhou-se e olhou bem nos olhos dele._

_- Eu nunca te abandonaria milorde. Nunca. - falou apaixonadamente._

_- Mesmo que você perca a vida para isso?_

_- Milorde, você é a minha vida"._

Tom ficou atordoado por um instante. 'Aquele homem, eu sou aquele homem'. Repreendeu a si mesmo. 'Isso não faz sentido.'

- Tom? Você está bem? Está com o olhar estranho. Sem expressão...

_Ele a olhou. Apesar das coisas que a mulher disse o homem não demonstrou retribuir. Apenas a olhou. Sem expressão._

'Eu não quero ser esse homem.' Ele teve medo. Teve medo de ficar daquele jeito. Medo de ficar sozinho. 'Você nunca sentiu medo. Vai sentir de algo sem importância como isso?'

O rapaz balançou a cabeça como quem espanta uma mosca. Mas a mosca era insistente.

"_- Não me importo. Só quero que saiba que não está sozinho"._

_- Estou sim. Por dentro estou. Sempre estive."_

Riddle esfregou a testa por alguns instantes, despertando ainda mais a preocupação de Meg.

- Tom?

Ele se recuperou e voltou a olhar da forma segura de sempre para a garota à sua frente.

- Dê-me duas razões para querer aprender amar.

- Ahn?

- Convença-me. –falou decidido.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Não saberia te convencer apenas com palavras. Se você me der esse dia...

Ele fez que ia responder, mas ela continuou rápido:

- Só esse dia. Tenho certeza que consigo.

Silêncio.

- Deixe-me tentar. Por favor. – a garota olhou-o quase suplicante.

Tom avaliou o pedido. Não tinha nada a perder. Se ela não o conseguisse, ele poderia esquecer aquele sonho idiota e ainda engrossaria seus argumentos contra esse sentimento. Se conseguisse... Bem se conseguisse seria uma experiência nova e quem sabe prazerosa.

- Ok. Só metade deste dia, pois ainda tenho coisas a fazer.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e o abraçou. O rapaz, que não estava acostumado a essas demonstrações de afeto, se assustou. Ela se afastou muito vermelha olhando para os próprios sapatos.

- Desculpe.

- Não há o quê se desculpar. – ele armou um daqueles sorrisos perturbadores que só ele sabia fazer e estendeu a mão a ela - Vamos?

-Sim. Vamos.

Meg se sentiu a mais importante das mulheres. Encarregada de tentar ensinar Tom Riddle a amar.

Era inverno, e as ruas e tetos das casas de Hogsmeade estavam brancos por causa da neve. As residências e lojas em estilo medieval pareciam de brinquedo com fiapos de fumaça saindo das chaminés. A avenida principal estava cheia. Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, portanto além dos vários alunos ainda tinham os numerosos bruxos, de vestes coloridas e chapéus pontiagudos, que haviam trocado o Beco Diagonal pelo vilarejo este ano para fazer suas compras. Apesar da neve o tempo não estava muito frio, talvez devido à aglomeração de pessoas. 'Uma cerveja amanteigada cairia bem agora', pensou Meg.

- Quer uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou Tom, atencioso.

- Nossa parece que você leu meus pensamentos.

Ele sorriu.

- Tem um lugar novo, Três Vassouras se não me engano, que vende uma muito boa pelo que dizem. O que acha de conhecê-lo?

- Perfeito pra mim.

Eles foram abrindo caminho até o tal Três Vassouras. Quando chegaram encontraram a estalagem quase vazia, afinal ainda era pouco conhecida. Meg escolheu uma mesa próxima a uma grande janela enquanto Tom foi buscar as cervejas. 'Devia ter pedido algo pra comer', pensou ela quando o rapaz voltou à mesa.

- Você quer comer algo? – perguntou ele.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Era a segunda vez que ele acertava seus pensamentos em menos de meia hora.

- Era nisso que eu estava pensando!

- Sério? Que coincidência! – 'não acredito que estou seguindo um conselho do Eduard', pensou ele.

- É mesmo.

- Então? Quer?

- Não. Mudei de idéia. Prefiro que fique aqui.

- Está confusa hoje hein? - ele se sentou. - O que você reserva pra mim?

- Como assim?

- O certo era que eu te levasse em algum lugar, mas como a srta. aceitou um 'desafio', quero saber como pretende vencê-lo.

- Se eu te contar perde a graça.

Ele sorriu e tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

- Tom?

- Hum?

- Você já teve alguém?

- Se eu tive alguém? Você diz... uma garota?

- Sim.

- Já sai com várias, mas nunca duas vezes com a mesma.

- Por quê?

- Porque elas eram burras. E burrice me tira do sério. Fora que não me apego a ninguém.

- Medo?

Ele se jogou um pouco pra frente.

- Aprenda uma coisa sobre mim: me fazer medo é quase tão difícil quanto me matar. – voltou ao seu lugar - A razão é que não vejo sentido em depender de um sentimento que pra me fazer feliz tem que ser recíproco.

- Então não é tão difícil de fazer medo quanto diz. Você já tem medo. Medo de errar, por isso se apóia naquilo que domina, a razão, e também medo de depender de alguém ou algo, por isso é tão solitário.

- Já pensou em seguir a carreira de psicóloga? – perguntou em tom de ironia - Porque essa foi uma boa tentativa, muito boa mesmo, mas infelizmente errada. Simplesmente não acho proveitoso pra mim me prender a alguém. E daquilo que eu não posso tirar proveito eu descarto. Simples assim. – ele tomou mais um gole.

Meg abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a e sorrindo. Voltou-se para a janela.

- Mas por que você perguntou isso?

- Curiosidade.

- Curiosidade não existe. Se perguntarmos algo é porque temos uma razão, mesmo que tola, para fazê-lo.

- É que você me parece tão sozinho... – respondeu sem se virar.

- E isso te incomoda?

Ela se virou para ele.

- Ninguém deveria ser sozinho. E se depender de mim, você nunca será.

Tom ficou olhando-a. Apesar de às vezes parecer fútil, ele viu que ela era forte, à sua forma, mas forte. Sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero que deu naquele dia.

- Que foi?

- Nada. Você é muito bonita sabia?

- Obrigada. – Meg ficou totalmente rubra - Você já disse isso hoje.

- Eu sei. Queria ressaltar esse fato importante e principalmente gritante.

Ela abaixou a cabeça sem graça.

- Você já fez suas compras de Natal? –perguntou ela repentinamente.

Ele ergueu os ombros.

- Não tenho a quem presentear.

- Presenteie a você mesmo. Vamos?

- Fazer compras? – perguntou confuso.

- É.

- Sério? Tantas coisas que podemos fazer e nós vamos logo às compras?

- Não reclame. Achei que tinha liberdade para escolher aonde vamos.

- Pra você ver como a liberdade pode ser perigosa nas mãos erradas.

Ela se levantou e pegou a mão dele guiando enquanto dizia:

- Deixe de ser rabugento. Anda Tom!

- Oh Merlin! – ele deixou algumas moedas na mesa e se deixou levar pela garota – Só espero que não seja roupas o que você vai comprar.

- Homens são todos iguais. Até os inteligentes.

- Principalmente os inteligentes não gostam de comprar.

- Anda, e sem reclamar.

Eles entraram numa loja que tinha de tudo. Roupas, perfumes, livros, enfeites.

- O que acha? – perguntou a garota a Tom, mostrando um vestido vermelho que estava experimentando.

- Realmente eu preciso responder? – o vestido era justo, decotado, comprido e tinha uma fenda que ia até metade da coxa - Mas pra quem você usar esse vestido, posso saber?

- Ora, pra mim. E quem sabe pra você também...

Ela voltou sorrindo para o provador. Tom resolveu dar uma volta na loja. Estava pensando em comprar algo para Meg. Encontrou um perfume amadeirado muito gostoso. Quando estava levando-o para o caixa viu um colar de prata com um pingente azul de coração. Tom largou o perfume e pegou o colar. Era lindo. O preço um pouco amargo, mas como ele havia conseguido dinheiro com seus amigos, "ajudando-os" em algumas coisas, podia se dar a esse luxo. Pagou o colar e voltou para onde estava Meg.

- Onde você estava?

- Passeando na loja.

- Agora é a sua vez de experimentar algumas roupas.

-O quê?

- Não adianta nem tentar reclamar.

Meg o fez vestir todas as roupas que achou bonita. Depois de constatar que ele ficava bem em quase todas, começou a mandá-lo vestir fantasias, que iam de mafioso a vampiro, ela fazia par é claro. A brincadeira acabou quando ele se recusou veemente a vestir uma fantasia de homem das cavernas.

Ao contrário do que Tom imaginou, eles saíram da loja sem sacolas. O pouco que Meg comprou cabia nos bolsos das vestes por serem coisas pequenas.

- Você bem que podia ter colocado a fantasia. – comentou em tom falsamente triste.

- No dia em Tom Riddle usar aquilo, mesmo que por brincadeira, se prepare para a chegada do Anjo do Apocalipse.

- Você é muito engraçado.

- Se sou engraçado vestido assim, imagine com aquilo. – falou indignado.

Meg riu com vontade da cara séria do outro.

- Você tem que se soltar mais.

- E se soltar mais significa pegar um tapete de banheiro, cortá-lo e jogá-lo por cima do ombro?

- Como você é rabugento! – ela disse como se falasse com uma criancinha.

- Já que você quer que eu me solte mais poderia sugerir algo menos pré-histórico, não?

- Que tal um restaurante? Daqui a pouco vai dar a hora do almoço.

- Onde fica esse restaurante?

- Fora da rua principal. É meio tradicional lá, família antiga, mas é muito bonito, e a comida é ótima.

- Depois dessa propaganda, quem sou eu pra dizer não.

- Você vai gostar.

**N.A.: Capítulo pobre? Um pouco. É que esse capítulo seria enorme e eu queria atualizar um pouco mais rápido por isso cortei-o pra encurtar o tempo. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, O Encontro parte dois (horrível né? Eu sei) vem logo. Estão gostando? Tomara que sim, se não estiverem podem falar eu agüento**.

** Se eu demorar a atualizar peço que não queiram me matar. É que meu curso pega pesado (aliás, eu deveria estar fazendo relatório de química orgânica agora :P), mas vou me esforçar ao máximo pra que a espera de vocês seja mínima. Obrigada por lerem, beijos.**

**Lady Bellatrix.**


	4. O Encontro parte 2 Vou tocar pra você

**Cap.: 4 O Encontro parte dois – Vou tocar pra você.**

O restaurante ficava bem fora da rua principal. Tom nunca tinha ido naquela parte de Hogsmeade, havia mais casas do que lojas. E meio tradicional é porque Meg é boazinha. O rapaz se sentiu dentro de um condomínio de bruxos sangues-puros, as casas eram grandes, altas e de belas fachadas escuras. Jardins bem cuidados, mas sem vida aparente. Não havia ninguém na rua, exceto os jovens, que caminhavam aos cochichos e rindo muito.

- ... Você teria morrido de rir. Eu fiquei coberta da cabeça aos pés por uma gosma verde e nojenta. Minha mãe me deixou de castigo por semanas.

- Você era uma criança bem agitada hein?

- Pode falar: eu era uma peste. Minha mãe vivia falando que ia envelhecer uns 10 anos a mais comigo antes de eu entrar na escola.

Eles riram mais um pouco ate Meg perguntar:

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- O quê é que você fez que os seus pais quase arrancaram os cabelos?

- Meus pais estão mortos. –falou sem demonstrar emoção.

A garota ficou muito sem graça.

- Desculpe. Eu não sabia... Perdoe-me...

- Calma, não tem problema. Não me lembro deles. Fui criado num orfanato.

- Mais uma vez desculpe.

- Já disse que tudo bem. Você queria saber o que fiz que irritaria um pai...hum... Eu matei o coelho do meu colega de quarto no orfanato e pendurei-o no lustre quando tinha uns oito anos, porque o garoto me irritou.

Ela arregalou os olhos e depois riu.

- Já te disseram que o seu humor é muito negro?

- Depois reclamam que não digo a verdade. Quando falo ninguém acredita.

Ela riu mais e apontou para uma casa com paredes de pedras, portas escuras e detalhes de prata, as janelas eram grandes e bonitas. As portas estavam abertas, mostrando um interior iluminado com velas apesar de ainda ser dia.

- O restaurante é ali.

Eles entram e se sentaram num lugar próximo a um piano. Havia poucas e silenciosas pessoas no lugar.

- Não sabia que havia lugares assim aqui em Hogsmeade.

- É muito antigo. Pouca gente vem aqui. De Hogwarts mesmo acho que sou a única que conhecia.

Tom avaliou o ambiente à sua volta, era o tipo de lugar que gostava de freqüentar, bem sonserino. Um senhor veio atendê-los.

- O que desejam?

Meg olhou para o cardápio e depois para Tom.

- Por mim qualquer coisa está bom. – respondeu ele ao olhar.

- Strogonoff então. –ela entregou o cardápio ao homem que se curvou e foi embora.

O rapaz ficou olhando-a um tempo em silêncio.

- O que foi?

- Você tinha falado em estragar a surpresa, mas fale a verdade: você ainda não pensou no que pode fazer pra me convencer não é? – falou astuto.

- Bem... Não. Mas o improviso está indo bem. – acrescentou insegura – Não está?

Ele inspirou fundo e depois sorriu.

- Não vou te responder. Tente descobrir.

- Você gosta de complicar não é?

- É que assim o jogo fica mais divertido.

Ela sorriu.

- Já que você falou em jogo...

- Sim?

-Vamos fazer um jogo dentro do jogo.

- E como seria?

- Você me conta algo só seu, não precisa ser um segredo, mas algo... hum... profundo. E em troca eu te conto algo meu. Pode ser?

'Como se eu precisasse que ela me contasse.'

- Claro. Pode ser interessante. Quem começa?

- Pode ser eu. Deixe-me pensar... – ela assumiu um ar triste – Quando eu era pequena me escondia no sótão pro meu pai não me ver.

- Ahn? Por quê?

- Porque ele não gostava de mim. Não falava. Mas era assim. Eu nunca fui a filha que ele queria ter. Não sou... forte o suficiente. Ele sempre me olhou com certo desprezo. disse de cabeça baixa.

Ele a olhou um tempo. Viu a sua mente. A viu chorando sozinha num lugar escuro e cheio de poeira. Era pena o que sentia? Tom nunca sentiu pena de alguém, talvez por que achasse esse sentimento sem razão, ou porque não gostava que sentissem pena dele. Mas... sentiu uma tristeza pela garota à sua frente. Colocou a mão no queixo dela e levantou devagar sua cabeça. Os olhos da garota estavam marejados.

- Desprezo? Eu acho que ele sente é inveja.

Ela sorriu.

- Você deve estar me achando uma tola não é?

- Por chorar? Não. Por se importar com que os outros pensam de você? Aí sim. Nunca chore porque não consegue agradar a essa ou aquela pessoa. Você só tem que agradar a si mesma.

O sorriso dela se abriu ainda mais. "Que sorriso lindo". Tom tirou a mão de seu rosto rápido e virou o olhar para a paisagem que podia ser vista por uma janela próxima. "O que é que está acontecendo com você?".

- Qual o seu segredo?

Ele se assustou.

- Ahn?

- O jogo lembra? -perguntou Meg. - É a sua vez.

- Ah! Sim... o jogo. – ele tentou pensar rápido em algo que pudesse dizer, mas que não considerasse realmente importante. - Bem... – mas antes que pudesse pensar em tal coisa uma lembrança, ou sentimento, ele não saberia explicar, lhe veio à cabeça e Tom não conseguiu se impedir de falar – Nunca ouvi a voz da minha mãe.

Uma tristeza invadiu o peito do rapaz. Uma tristeza que ele nunca sentiu antes. Nunca ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Era estranho como essa frase lhe caiu como chumbo. Nunca havia realmente falado isso pra si mesmo, sempre pensou que não precisava dela mesmo. Dela nem de ninguém. Achava-a fraca por ter morrido, mas depois que descobriu o que seu pai a fizera... "Eu não quero matar meu pai por mim. É por ela...".

- Deve ser difícil pra você.

- Sim. É.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Você realmente vai ser psicóloga. E não, não quero.

- Se quiser, quando quiser, eu estarei aqui pra te ouvir, ok?

- Ok. Mas eu não vou precisar.

- Você escolhe.

O senhor voltou com os pratos. Quando o homem saiu, eles começaram a comer em silêncio até que Tom o quebrou:

- Por que você se preocupa comigo?

Ela piscou os olhos surpresa. Ficou muito corada e respondeu em voz baixa:

- Ora, porque... – abaixou ainda mais o volume da voz ate o rapaz não conseguir ouvir.

- Ahn?

Meg respirou bem fundo, levantou a cabeça e falou rápido, quase sem respirar:

- Porque-eu-gosto-de-você.

Ele apenas a olhou.

- Isso eu sei, mas por quê?

Ela focou ainda mais surpresa. Por quê?

- Não sei... Eu só gosto.

- Só gosta? Eu não entendo isso.

- E quem disse que as razões do coração foram feitas para serem entendidas? Eu gosto de você e pronto! – ela falou mais alto do que pretendia.

Quando reparou isso conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha. Ele a olhava com a cabeça apoiada nas costas das mãos e ar de educado interesse.

- Ninguém deveria gostar de mim.

- Agora sou eu que pergunto: por quê? Você é super inteligente, lindo...

- Você nem é capaz de citar mais uma qualidade em mim que não seja minha aparência e meu cérebro.

- Claro que sou! Você é decidido, divertido, carinhoso quando quer ser, tem um senso enorme de liderança... É o único garoto de quem eu já gostei...Eu...Eu amo você.

- Não te incomoda saber que seu sentimento não é retribuído? – perguntou como se ela tivesse comentado o tempo.

- Não. Amo-te por nós dois. – falou sem deixar de olhar nos olhos dele.

"_- A única forma que eu possuo de lhe retribuir seu amor é tocar pra você. Só toquei pra uma pessoa até hoje. Não sei amar, e muito menos ser amado"._

- Só conheço um jeito de tentar te retribuir. Vou tocar pra você.

Ele se levantou e foi ate o balconista lhe perguntar se poderia usar o piano de cauda, voltou com uma resposta afirmativa. Sentou-se em frente ao instrumento negro e começou a tocar uma música lenta e triste, mas ainda assim bonita. Tom parecia outra pessoa quando começava a tocar, demonstrava uma emoção muito diferente do seu normal. Meg fechou os olhos e começou a se imaginar dançando com ele, que a olhou e parecendo adivinhar, desta vez sem legimência, enfeitiçou o piano e a puxou pra dançar.

Colocou a mão direita em torno da cintura dela puxando-a pra mais perto e entrelaçou os dedos dela nos seus com a mão esquerda. Era engraçado como não precisavam ensaiar passos. Apesar de nunca terem dançado juntos, um sabia exatamente como o outro ia se mover sem Tom nem ao menos usar de Legimência. O rapaz era mais alto que Meg o que a obrigava a erguer um pouco a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dele. Davam passos largos e em círculos grandes. Ele a afastou um pouco e a girou puxando-a de volta com força e obrigando-a a ficar ainda mais perto dele.

"Como ela é linda".Tom sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a interrompeu aos sussurros:

- Shiiiiii... Às vezes uma única palavra é capaz de estragar todo um dia, o que dizer de um momento. Apenas escute a música.

Ela acatou. Deitou a cabeça no peito dele e começaram a dançar mais devagar. Direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda. Ouvindo apenas a música e a respiração um do outro. Ainda ficaram assim mais alguns segundos depois da música acabar. Ela levantou a cabeça devagar e voltou a olhar pra ele, fechou os olhos e ficou como quem espera, ele começou a se aproximar, mas quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, cerca de centímetros de distância, Tom bateu o olho numa espécie de relógio bruxo pendurado numa parede bem à sua frente. Afastou-se rápido de Meg.

- Tenho que ir. – falou afobado.

- Já? Por quê? – obviamente ela ficou muito desapontada.

- As coisas que disse que tinha que fazer, lembra? Falta pouco para o tempo limite do passeio se esgotar.

- Não tem como você fazer isso outro dia? – ela não acreditava que ele tinha que ir logo agora.

Por um momento ele ficou na dúvida, mas voltou ao normal bem rápido.

- Não. Tenho que fazer isso hoje. Não vou adiar em hipótese alguma.

A segurança dele foi como um balde de água fria em Meg. Ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, respirou fundo e retrucou com uma voz que julgou ser calma:

- Como quiser. Como eu lhe disse há pouco: você escolhe. Só espero que não se arrependa.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Engraçado ela falar assim. Até parece que sabe".

- Eu nunca me arrependo.

- Então tchau. – ela foi até a mesa e pegou suas coisas.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa.

- E quem disse que estou nervosa? – ela estava visivelmente nervosa - Tchau Tom. – e saiu.

Ele pagou e saiu também. Tinha esfriado mais e o chão estava muito mais escorregadio. O sonserino puxou o cachecol para o rosto e começou a andar, tinha que sair de Hogsmeade para poder aparatar. Andava de cabeça baixa e pensando em Meg. "Será que ela ficou muito brava? Ora Tom! O que isso importa? É só uma garota! Por que você se importaria com ela? Só se for porque ela tem que confirmar que passou o dia com você. É, é por isso que estou me preocupando. Só por isso". Entrou no pedaço menos denso da floresta pra pegar um atalho. Como andava rápido e de cabeça baixa, não viu o tronco de árvore à sua frente, onde bateu com força. O susto o fez cair de costas e bater a cabeça numa pedra. Tom perdeu os sentidos, ficou ali, longe do campo de visão de qualquer pessoa que passasse pela estrada, caído entre as folhas úmidas.

**_N.A.:_ Esse capitulo eu realmente gostei de escrever. Espero que vocês também. Se deu uma caída em algum momento desconsiderem por favor, afinal são 23:40hs e eu tive doze horários de aula hoje, estou pingando sono.**

**Gente eu já disse que amo vocês? Não? Que absurdo! Então digo agora: eu amo vocês muito, muito, muito! E como fica meio difícil me retribuírem tocando pra mim eu me contendo com alguns (alguns quer dizer: vários) comentários. Façam-me feliz! **

**Ou... ou,ou,ou me mande um e-mail: enquanto isso...**

**Tenho algumas propagandas a fazer:**

**1°: Vocês já leram _A Última Dança_ da Lisi Black? Se a resposta é não eu recomendo que vão ler porque ela é ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Eu queria escrever assim um dia.**

**2°: E a fic _O Penúltimo Encontro_ de uma tal de Lady Bellatrix? Ela é boazinha também (mentira ela é ótima, por que vocês não vão lá ler pra conferir hein? Boa idéia não?).**

**3°: Tanto essa aqui quanto O _Penúltimo Encontro_ foram betadas por uma outra tal de Belle Lestrange (qualquer semelhança com o meu nick é mera coincidência) que cumpre muito bem esse cargo, diga-se de passagem. A propaganda que eu queria fazer dela é só essa, que ela é a melhor beta que tá tendo como diria minha sobrinha, e só queria que vocês também soubessem disso (rsrsrs) e não, eu não vou ganhar nada dela por isso.**

**Beijos pra todos vocês e ate a próxima atualização.**

**Lady Bellatrix.**


	5. 1 de Setembro de 1962

**Cap. 5 1° de Setembro de 1962**

Tom abriu os olhos devagar, a luz o cegou por um instante. Estava deitado numa cama com lençóis muitos limpos, as paredes eram claras e a decoração discreta e de bom gosto. Ele se virou e viu uma mulher dormindo. Ela tinha cabelos negros com mechas caindo no rosto, uma expressão tranqüila e familiar. Tom tentou afastar os cabelos para ver se descobria quem era ela, mas a mulher começou a acordar, abriu os olhos muito azuis e sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – falou ele ainda confuso.

- Dormiu bem, meu amor?

"Amor?".

- Ahn... Sim.

Ela continuou deitada, sorrindo e olhando pra ele. Ao mirar bem seus olhos, Tom percebeu quem era. Mas não, não fazia sentido, aquela mulher devia ter uns quarenta anos. Só que se parecia tanto...

Os pensamentos de Tom foram interrompidos por batidas apressadas na porta.

- Pai! Mãe! Levantem-se! Estamos atrasados! – gritou uma voz masculina.

- Ai Charles, larga de ser estressado! Dá tempo de nos arrumarmos calmamente. Deixa o papai e mamãe dormirem em paz! – retrucou uma voz feminina num volume bem mais baixo.

- O Charles, como sempre, ansioso. - comentou a mulher se levantando. E falou mais alto para quem estava do outro lado da porta – Nos já vamos descer, podem ir. E sem brigas, ouviram?

Tom ainda ficou deitado na cama. Quem eram aquelas pessoas? O que estava acontecendo?

- Amor, eu já vou descendo ok? Vê se não demora senão seu filho vai ter um infarto. – disse a mulher em tom brincalhão, enquanto saía do quarto.

"Filho?" Ele se sentou bruscamente na cama. "Ok. Acalme-se. Deve haver uma explicação racional pra isso". Levantou-se e começou a observar cada detalhe. Nunca vira aquele lugar em toda a sua vida. Não fazia a menor idéia de como havia chegado lá.

- Tom! As suas roupas estão na passadeira. E, segundo o Charles, sua colônia acabou. A Annabelle já foi comprar, ok? – gritou alguém, aparentemente do andar de baixo.

- Ahn... Annabelle?

- É, a Annabelle. O Charles se recusou a ir, diz estar ocupado. Você o conhece, né?

"Conheço?".

- Arrume-se rápido está bem? Afinal você prometeu ao Órion que passaria na casa dele pra buscar o Sírius.

"Sírius?... Órion?... O que está acontecendo aqui?".

Ao lado da passadeira havia um grande espelho. Quando se olhou nele, Tom ficou assustado. A imagem refletida era de um homem mais velho, bonito, barba cerrada, uns poucos fios brancos que lhe davam um charme e algumas cicatrizes no peito, que ele não tinha antes. Quando passou a mão na nuca sentiu uma pequena falha, como se tivesse se cortado ali.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Que lugar é este? – pensou alto.

- Sua casa. Ou pelo menos a casa que você poderá ter.

Ele se virou rápido, procurando a origem da voz. Deparou-se com uma mulher usando um longo vestido, olhos amendoados, cabelos lisos e castanhos claros, olhava-o com uma expressão carinhosa.

- O quê? Quem é você? –a cada momento ficava mais confuso.

-Sou a sua mãe, Tom.

-O QUÊ!? Mentira! Minha mãe morreu. Você não pode ser a minha mãe!

Ela se aproximou devagar e pegou a mão dele.

- Posso sim. Tanto que sou.

Ele se desvencilhou.

- Isso é uma piada? Um sonho?

- Não, meu filho. Não é nada disso.

- Então... se você está aqui... eu... morri?

- De forma alguma.

- Então... o que está acontecendo? Quem são essas pessoas?

- A mulher é sua esposa, Meg. As vozes que você ouviu pertencem aos seus filhos, Annabelle e Charles.

- Meg?... Filhos?... Eu não... – Tom se deixou cair numa cadeira próxima.

Ela se ajoelhou em frente a ele e, mais uma vez, segurou suas mãos.

- Você está tendo uma oportunidade única, meu filho. Que você nasceu para ser grande, você já deve saber, mas cabe a você escolher que tipo de grandeza. Você está tendo a chance de conhecer os dois lados e de escolher conscientemente qual irá seguir.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Eu sou uma mera mensageira. Não conheço as razões do Destino.

- E o que devo fazer?

- Você vai conhecer um dia da vida que você sempre considerou não seguir. Se resolver que a quer, deverá deixar seu pai viver.

- O QUÊ?

- Você tem que abrir mão desse ódio, pois isso vai acabar te consumindo, te dominado. Mas como eu disse, você escolhe.

Ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos, e quando olhou de novo percebeu que a mulher se fora da mesma forma que veio, de repente.

Tom ficou sentado na cadeira digerindo o que a mulher... o que sua mãe lhe disse. Se é que ela não foi uma alucinação... Se é que tudo aquilo não fosse um sonho...

Meg entrou no quarto.

- Você ainda está assim? Vamos Tom, pro chuveiro! É o primeiro dia de aula, você como professor tem que estar apresentável.

- Professor?!

Ela sorriu.

- Desculpe, esqueci que seu ego é sensível. Você como mestre em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tem que estar apresentável. Afinal, o que seus alunos vão pensar? – ela o empurrou para o banheiro.

Ele se virou de repente e perguntou:

- Nós somos felizes?

Meg ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

- Ora, Tom! Que pergunta estranha! Claro que somos.

- Estou falando sério. Eu te faço feliz? Eu preciso saber disso.

Ela ficou mais séria, mas ainda sim o olhando docemente.

- Muito. Muito mesmo. Desde o dia em que me deu esse colar - e apontou para um colar com um pingente azul, o colar que ele havia comprado em Hogsmade quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts – eu passei a ser a mulher mais feliz deste mundo.

Ela o beijou levemente, e quando se afastou um pouco, Tom disse:

- Só isso?

E a puxou de volta para um beijo longo e intenso. Quando se separaram, ela falou meio sem ar:

- Nossa! Isso tudo são saudades antecipada? Vai, vai tomar seu banho logo antes que se atrase ainda mais.

Durante o banho, Tom decidiu aproveitar este dia. "Não vou perder nada mesmo, afinal isso ainda pode ser apenas um sonho". Saiu para um corredor bem iluminado. Havia algumas portas, duas chamavam a atenção. Uma pelos vários cartazes afixados: Não Entre; Propriedade Particular; Cuidado: Rabeo-Córneo; Perigo; Mantenha-se Longe Annabelle; Perigo: Bruxo Poderoso e Irritado.

O outro por responder a esses cartazes: Até parece que alguém quer entrar aí; Realmente a propriedade é particular mesmo, do papai e da mamãe; Rabeo-Córneo? Mini-pufe ele quis dizer; Psicologia inversa. Ele diz fique longe pra pedir minha companhia, mas NÃO! Eu não vou te dar essa honra, não adianta implorar; Você esqueceu de dizer perigo de quê. Mas eu explico: perigo de intoxicação devido a odores venenosos liberados por meias imundas; Qual? O papai?

Tom desceu as escadas rindo, quando encontrou a cozinha ainda se divertia.

- O que foi papai? – perguntou uma garota de uns dezessete anos. Cabelos encaracolados e negros assim como os olhos. Vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts com um distintivo de prata exibindo um MC por cima da serpente da Sonserina.

- Gostei dos cartazes lá em cima.

- Essa garota só sabe me infernizar mesmo viu. – falou um garoto de no máximo treze anos, também usando uniforme de Hogwarts, que entrava nesse momento na cozinha.

- O que eu posso fazer se você não tem imaginação? Eu te ajudei dando um charme a mais a àquelas frase batidas.

- E eu que sou sem imaginação, ainda por cima!

- O papai gostou.

- O papai sempre gosta do que você faz. A monitora-chefe perfeitinha! Quem vê até pensa.

- Chega! Tom, você não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Meg se sentando à mesa.

- Eles têm que aprender a resolver as desavenças deles sozinhos, não acha?

Ela o olhou com ar de: 'que desculpa mais fajuta'. Voltou-se para seus filhos:

- Vocês vão entrar na plataforma assim?

- Ah mãe deixa vai!

- A gente promete que não chama a atenção!

Meg procurou apoio em Tom que tomava seu café tranqüilamente.

- O que você acha?

- Bem... – ele baixou a xícara – Eu acho que eles conseguem.

- Aéééé!!! –comemorou Charles.

- É por isso que eu amo meu pai viu! – Annabelle deu um beijo na bochecha do pai – Vou subir pra pegar meu malão tá?

- Ok. Charles vá também. – disse o Tom estranhando a própria fala. "Estou sendo pai deles?".

Quando se voltou para Meg se deparou com um olhar cortante.

- O quê? Você pediu minha opinião!

- Porque eu achei que ela seria sensata.

- Deixa eles, vai!

- Você os paparica demais.

- Não vai brigar comigo por causa disso, vai?

- Vou pensar. – respondeu emburrada.

- Briga comigo não mamãe. – disse ele já de pé beijando o ombro dela.

- Suborno não vale, viu? – falou segurando o riso.

- Ah, é? Quem instaurou essa regra nunca viu esse seu pescoço. – e começou a beijá-la mais e fazer-lhe cócegas.

- Pára Tom!

- Só se você falar que não está brava comigo.

- Ai o amor é lindo. – falou Annabelle parada na porta com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi? Está com ciúmes, é? Tem pra você também.

- Não! Sai pai! Pára. – falou em meio às gargalhadas.

Charles, que estava no pé da escada, começou a gritar:

- Eu queria chegar na estação hoje ainda, sabiam?

- Ai que garoto chato! – reclamou Annabelle saindo do abraço de Tom e tornando a pegar seu malão.

- Deixa seu irmão Annabelle.

- Mãe, não me chame de Annabelle! Sabe que prefiro só Belle!

- É pra fazer dupla com a Bellatrix. – disse Charles voltando à cozinha, com tom de ironia – Bella e Belle. Depois sou eu quem não tenho imaginação.

- Cale a boca garoto! Fique sabendo que na escola meu apelido é Anny.

- Chega! Vocês já estão me cansando! Tom leva logo esses garotos pra casa do Órion.

Tom suou frio. Não sabia nem quem era Órion, quanto mais aonde ele morava.

- Vamos de pó de Flu? – perguntou Charles.

"Pó de Flu! Ótimo!"

- Sim, vamos. Você vai primeiro, ok?

- Está bem.

- Vamos então? Tchau mãe. – A garota deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e foi arrastando o malão pra sala.

- Tchau, dona mãe.

- Dona mãe?

- É. Dona mãe. – Charles também a beijou e foi sorrindo pra sala.

- Tchau mãezinha. – disse Tom, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Tchau papai. Comporte-se ouviu?

- E desde quando eu não comporto? – e deu um beijo nela.

- Coloquei seu malão ao lado da lareira, ok?

- Ok. Tenho mesmo que ir?

Meg sorriu.

- Claro que tem. Vai, vai logo senão eu que não vou mais te deixar ir. Anda mocinho.

Na sala Anny e Charles já estavam esperando em frente à lareira.

- Pode ir Charles.

O garoto pegou um pote no console, pegou um punhado de pó, entrou na lareira e gritou:

- Grimmauld Place, n° 12. – e chamas verdes subiram até a altura da cabeça dele. Quando abaixaram, ele não estava mais lá.

"Grimmauld Place? Essa é mansão Black! O que será que aconteceu com Pollux?"

- Posso ir papai?

- Claro... Vá Anny.

- Estude bastante filha.

- Eu sempre estudo, mãe. - em seguida desapareceu nas chamas.

- Tchau amor. – Meg deu um selinho em Tom e ajeitou suas vestes.

Ele a olhou com uma certa tristeza, estava gostando da companhia dela.

- Adeus.

- Nossa! Até parece que está indo pra guerra! – ela sorriu – Vou estar aqui te esperando, viu? E vê se não dá bola pra nenhum rabo de saia! Porque eu sei muito bem que todas essas garotinhas de Hogwarts têm você como sonho de consumo.

- E quem disse que gosto de garotinhas? – deu um beijo nela – Gosto é de mulher como você.

Dizendo isso entrou na lareira e, segundos depois, desapareceu.

A sala da mansão Black não estava tão escura como o normal, havia uma pequena, na verdade mínima, corrente de ar fresco e em vez de cheiro de mofo, o perfume era de rosas.

- Não gosto da minha casa assim. – reclamou um homem de ar nobre, bem vestido com vestes negras e elegantes.

- Isso é coisa dela. Chega na nossa casa pra passar duas semanas e já se acha a senhora do lugar. – reclamou um jovem por volta dos catorze anos, feições bonitas, olhos acinzentados e cabelos com charmosos cachos negros caindo sobre os olhos. Ele se jogou de qualquer jeito numa poltrona.

- Pensei que gostasse das mudanças.

- Teria gostado. Se não tivesse sido _ela_ quem as fizesse.

O homem revirou os olhos e se sentou com toda a pompa, numa poltrona próxima à lareira.

- Você gosta é de reclamar. Está sempre arranjando um motivo.

- Ora! Mas foi você que co...

- Senhor! Eu sei que você já perdeu a muito o respeito por mim, mas ainda sou seu pai, portanto me chame de senhor, ouviu bem Sírius?

Sírius fez cara de tédio e se corrigiu com ainda mais tédio:

- Ora! Mas o _senhor_ mesmo quem começou.

- Acontece que você reclama de tudo. Tanto das coisas que eu faço quanto das coisas que ela faz.

O rapaz resmungou baixinho:

_- Que culpa tenho eu se vocês só fazem lixo?_

- O que disse, Sírius Black?

- Que o Charles chegou cedo.

- Mas ele não che...

Nesse momento um garoto entrou tropeçando na sala.

- Ahh... Bom dia Sr. Black. – cumprimentou com o rosto cheio de fuligem, mas ainda assim formal.

- Bom dia, Charles.

- Olá Sírius.

- Colé? – respondeu despreocupado.

- Como foi que você cumprimentou seu amigo?

Sírius inspirou fundo, levantou-se e fez uma ridícula e floreada curvatura:

- Bom dia, meu tão estimado colega de estudos. – levantou a cabeça, pegou a mão de Charles, que segurava o riso e, balançando o braço do garoto freneticamente, falou com um falso entusiasmo – A felicidade que sinto em revê-lo não pode ser resumida com meras palavras. Estou simplesmente honrado com sua presença em minha humilde mansão. – e fez um gesto amplo mostrando a 'humilde mansão', que de humilde não tinha nada.

Charles quase soltou uma gargalhada, que disfarçou fingindo ser um acesso violento de tosse.

-SÍRIUS! SERÁ QUE VOC... – começou a berrar seu pai, que foi interrompido por um barulho vindo da lareira.

Desta vez quem apareceu foi uma garota, mas esta não entrou tropeçando. Pelo contrário, entrou com todo o estilo.

- Como vai, Sr. Black? Bem, espero. – perguntou educada.

- Annabelle! Muito bem, querida, obrigado. – respondeu o homem que, visivelmente, gostava da garota.

Sírius se posicionou rápido em frente a Annabelle e pegou sua mão com delicadeza.

- Meu coração se enche de felicidade em ver tão bela donzela. – e beijou sua mão - Como vai Srta. Riddle?

- Bem... – respondeu ela surpresa - E você?

- Pode ter certeza que bem melhor agora, depois de sua aparição quase divina. – ele sorriu e fez mais uma curvatura.

- Sírius! – sibilou o Sr. Black – Pare de me fazer passar vergonha!

- Vergonha? Vergonha teria Afrodite diante da dama aqui presente.

Annabelle estava com um tom tão escarlate que parecia que ia passar mal daqui a pouco.

- Fico feliz que aprecie a beleza de minha filha, a questão é saber se a respeita como se deve. E, principalmente, se a merece. – falou Tom saindo da lareira e espanando um pouco de pó do ombro.

- Tom! Meu amigo! Seja bem vindo à minha casa! – disse o homem, apertando a mão do recém-chegado.

"Esse deve ser Órion, e o mais jovem, Sírius".

- Como vai Órion?

- Bem, muito bem. E Meg?

- Ela está ótima.

Tom deu uma vasculhada rápida na mente do bruxo à sua frente. "Filho de Pollux! Ah sim! Isso explica muita coisa..." Mas quando tentou de novo não conseguiu.

- Pai? Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, sim Anny. Não se preocupe. Foi uma tontura passageira.

- Quer se sentar Sr. Riddle? Um copo d'água?

- Aceito a poltrona, mas só. Obrigado, Sírius.

- Tem certeza, pai? Está pálido.

- Sim, tenho Charles. Não se preocupem.

- Bem, já que é assim. Sírius vá pegar seu malão.

- Quer que eu vá chamar _ela_?

-Sim, quero.

-Minha querida reencarnação da deusa Vênus, será que poderia fazer um favor a esse seu admirador?

- Éééé... claro. – respondeu olhando pro pai.

- Será que se eu te mostrasse o quarto da fera você poderia chamá-la?

Anny olhou para Tom.

- Charles, vá junto.

- Nossa, Sr. Riddle! Ate parece que não confia em mim! – falou fingindo estar ofendido.

- Sírius! –sussurrou seu pai perigosamente.

- Estou indo. – falou enquanto girava nos calcanhares e fazia um sinal para que os outros o acompanhassem, mas saiu falando – Não se pode mais nem brincar nesta casa.

Quando os três saíram, Órion se voltou para Tom.

- Mil desculpas pelo meu filho, Tom. Ele não tem jeito, mas lhe garanto que é só brincadeira. Sírius respeita muito Annabelle.

- Eu sei. Ele é jovem, só isso.

- Às vezes ele não se parece nada com um Black.

- Sírius tem muito potencial.

- Ele é um rebelde!

- Rebeldia essa que se for respondida da forma errada pode separá-los. Como disse, ele tem muito potencial. Eu sei reconhecer um grande bruxo quando vejo. É uma habilidade que, sem falsa modéstia, nunca me falha. E posso afirmar que seu filho é um desses que têm tudo pra ter muita glória.

- Assim espero, Só que às vezes duvido disso. Ele é um Grifinório. Não acredito que meu filho seja um Grifinório. Ainda me lembro que quando ele foi escolhido pra essa casa você em chamou a atenção para o fato de que isso não o impediria ser grande, mas... Grifinório?

- Não crie conflitos desnecessários com ele. Não vou mentir dizendo que gosto da Grifinória. Não gosto, mas é seu filho. Lembre-se disso.

Órion balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não se parece nada comigo.

- Apesar de ser da casa de Godric, não sei se você reparou, mas ele tem características sonserinas, ou seja suas.

- Qual, por exemplo? – perguntou o outro surpreso e com ar de dúvida ao mesmo tempo.

- Manipula com maestria. Vai me dizer que não reparou que ele estava acariciando o ego de minha filha não por gostar dela, mas por querer que ela faça algo pra ele? É uma habilidade tipicamente sonserina não acha?

- Olhando por esse lado...

- Não existe ninguém cem por cento grifinório ou cem por cento sonserino.

Órion ficou pensativo.

Ouviu-se um barulho vindo das escadas, Sírius com um malão e Charles com outro, apareceram.

- Onde estão as garotas?

- Descendo. – Sírius se jogou novamente numa poltrona.

Tom se levantou.

- Acho melhor irmos rápido, pois já estamos atrasados.

- Tem razão. Vou apresá-las. – mas antes de Órion de se levantar...

- Não há razão para isso. Já estamos aqui.

Quando Riddle olhou pra origem da voz levou mais um susto. A voz vinha de uma garota que, por um segundo, o fez pensar que era Meg, mas essa era mais bonita ainda. Curvas bem delineadas pelas vestes justas, maquiagem leve, olhos... os olhos...

_"A porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou, ela era muito parecida com Meg, mas seu olhar era muito mais frio"_.

"A mulher do sonho..."

- Algum problema Sr. Riddle? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso provocante.

Tom reparou que olhava a garota de forma de poderia ser mal interpretada. "Ainda bem que ninguém reparou."

- Nã..não. Nenhum.

- Vamos? – perguntou Anny animada – Mal posso esperar pra voltar às aulas. Vocês não?

- Com certeza. Afinal, tem muitas regras a serem quebradas esperando por mim. –respondeu Sírius marotamente.

- Nem pense nisso, hein Sírius? Nem pense.

A garota continuava a olhar fixamente para Tom. Ele tossiu chamando a atenção pra si.

- Hum... Vamos? Todo mundo pronto? – todos responderam que sim – Bem... Então vou na frente.

- Eu vou logo atrás. –falou a garota.

- Ah...Aham.

Tom resolveu entrar logo na lareira e sair do campo de visão daquele olhar.

Mal chegou à estação e um senhor mal-humorado esbarrou nele.

- Desculpado viu?

- Não dormi bem. Dá licença? – perguntou com falta de educação.

- Se não dormiu bem por que levantou? Teria feito um bem aos outros se tivesse ficado lá.

O homem saiu resmungando.

- Que cara estranho.

- O senhor e o professor de Poções trocando carícias como sempre, não é mesmo?

Tom se virou assustado. A garota aparecera de repente.

- Ahh... é.

- Isso é pura inveja.

Por que o... – "por que eu não consigo ver o nome dele na mente dela?" – ... Professor de Poções teria inveja de mim?

- Ora! O professor Guildersten é feio, mal-amado, chato, burro, ou seja, exatamente o seu oposto. – sorriu insinuante.

- Ahh... Obrigado, mas não sou tudo isso. – "quantos anos tem essa menina?" – Os outros estão demorando não acha?

- Um pouco. E não é tudo isso? Claro que é. E tenho certeza que muito mais também.– se aproximou e falou só pra ele ouvir – Mulher de sorte a sua. Queria ser ela, digo, como ela.

Tom se afastou. "Que garota louca! Em plena estação!".

- Mais uma vez obrigado. Seu namorado não está te esperando?

- Não tenho namorado. E mesmo que tivesse, ele esperaria mais um pouco.

- O que será que deu nessa lareira? – Anny chegou reclamando e fazendo a garota fechar a cara – Você conseguiu chegar normal Bella?

- Sim. Por quê? – perguntou com um jeito de inocência que fez Tom levantar a sobrancelha.

- Sei lá. Ela deu um chilique. Funcionava de jeito nenhum, mas o Sr. Black deu um jeito.

- Ah... O titio. Claro.

- Anny, os garotos vão demorar ainda? –Tom se aproximou da filha.

Como resposta a ele, Charles apareceu e, logo em seguida, Sírius.

- Essa lareira pirou. – comentou o primeiro – Esquisito, não é Sírius?

- Esquisito é ela ter pirado logo depois da Bellatrix passar por ela. – falou astuto.

- Por que isso é esquisito, priminho querido?

- Só sei que é. Não acha, prof. Riddle?

- Ahh... Acho. Acho que é melhor correrem. O Expresso sai em dois minutos. É melhor irem.

Enquanto os garotos embarcavam, Tom ia para a cabine dos professores, e no meio do caminho encontrou Bellatrix.

- Nos vemos no castelo, _professor_. – falou sorrindo.

Tom passou a mão na nuca. "É. Não vai ser tão fácil quanto pareceu."

_**N.A.:**_** Oi gente! Capítulo longo né? Espero que estejam gostando da fase dois da nossa história (nossa porque essa fic também é de vocês né claro meu leitores queridos).**

**E a Bellatrix? Gostaram? Adorei fazer o Sírius cumprimentando as visitas. Não sei se vocês sabem (claro que não né Rafaela eles não te conhecem dah!), mas eu faço parte do movimento ****SÍRIUS BLACK, COME BACK!**** Entrem vocês também, afinal aquela morte foi no mínimo sem imaginação. Ele praticamente tropeçou! TROPEÇOU! Que morte indigna! **

**Hoje não tem n.a. enorme, estou tentando me controlar. Ah! Se vocês quiserem conversar comigo, adicionem meu MSN: . Vou adorar conversar com vocês. Beijos. Ate o próximo capitulo!**

**Lady Bellatrix**


	6. Hogwarts

**Cap. 6 Hogwarts.**

Tom achava que nunca teria uma sensação melhor do que a que teve ao ver Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Enganou-se totalmente. Nada nunca superaria a alegria que sentiu ao ver o castelo _pela primeira vez como professor. _O céu estava claro e sem nuvens, ele achou estranho por um minuto o fato de ser dia ainda, mas não parou pra pensar nisso. Que diferença isso fazia, afinal? Nenhuma. O que importava é que ele era professor. _Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_.

- Algum problema, professor? – perguntou um garoto sentado ao seu lado. Ele tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes e usava óculos de aros redondos.

- Ah! Não, não. Não se preocupe. – "e esse? Quem é?"

O garoto se voltou para um outro que estava sentado no banco da frente lendo um livro à altura dos olhos e ao lado de um gordinho com cabelos cor de palha que comia uma tortinha de abóbora.

- Remus, você sabe o que aconteceu com o Sírius? Não o vi na estação.

O rapaz mostrou o rosto. Era bonito apesar da aparência cansada. Os cabelos castanho claros combinavam com os olhos cor-de-mel.

- Sinceramente não, James. A última vez que o vi ele discutia ferozmente com a prima. Tentei me aproximar, mas a multidão não deixou.

- Qual prima? – perguntou o gordinho com a boca cheia.

- A bonita. – respondeu Remus.

- Nossa, Aluado! Agora sim você esclareceu todas as dúvidas do Rabicho. – falou James com ironia – Eu não sei se você reparou, mas o sortudo do nosso amigo só tem primas muito... – deu uma olhada de canto de olho para Tom e completou mais sério – Lindas.

Tom sorriu e disse:

- Não se constranja com minha presença. Pode usar as palavras que melhor te convierem, desde que, é claro, que não sejam desrespeitosas.

- Bem, já que é assim... eu queria dizer gatas, mas esculturais também as define bem.

O professor sorriu.

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas vocês falavam de uma briga do Sírius com...?

- Com aquela morena... Como é mesmo o nome? Aquela que tem prazer em nos atormentar...

- A Bellatrix? – perguntou James.

- Sim. Ela mesma.

- Mas Sírius e Bellatrix discutindo ferozmente é normal. Estaria preocupado se estivessem conversando civilizadamente.

Todos riram, mas Rabicho com especial ânimo.

- Chega Peter... Peter... – falou Remus depois dos cinco primeiros minutos.

Dez minutos. Ele continuava rindo.

- Peter, nem tem tanta graça assim. – James já estava um pouco encabulado diante de Tom.

Quinze minutos. O garoto segurava as costelas de tanto rir.

- Está bem, Peter agora chega, né? – Remus por sua vez demonstrava preocupação com o amigo.

Vinte minutos. Ele chorava de rir.

Tom se aproximou para ver se o garoto estava passando mal.

- Peter? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Trinta minutos. A carruagem parou suave nos jardins.

- CALA A BOCA PETER!!! – James gritou.

Sírius abriu a porta e também um enorme e lindo sorriso para os amigos.

- É só ficar longe da minha liderança forte que o grupo desaba.

- A sua modéstia me emociona. – Remus abriu caminho e desceu.

- Aonde você escondeu? – perguntou James, enquanto descia puxando Rabicho que enxugava as lágrimas.

- Bebendo a essa hora, já? Uísque de Fogo mata, viu? – Sírius estendeu a mão a Peter – Escondi o quê Bambi?

O rosto do primeiro enrijeceu por um instante, mas ele pareceu resolver "deixar pra lá".

- O corpo.

Sírius se voltou para Remus.

- Você esqueceu de dar os remédios desse menino por acaso? Não já falei que não pode deixar de dar? – Remus riu e Sírius se virou novamente para James, que por sua vez permanecia calmo.– Que corpo, pessoa desequilibrada?

- O da sua prima. Porque do jeito que fiquei sabendo, pra você estar aqui, ela já deve estar até enterrada.

- Quem me dera que aquela lá estivesse morta... – respondeu soturno.

- O que houve afinal?

Sírius abriu a boca pra responder quando viu Tom. Seu rosto, que já não aparentava muita satisfação, agora era puro ódio. Remus, percebendo isso, puxou o amigo pelo braço.

- Vamos então, certo? Até mais professor Riddle!

- Tchau Prof.

Rabicho apenas acenou, pois ainda parecia prestes a uma outra crise de risos.

- Até mais.

Tom ficou os olhando se afastarem. "O que será que fiz pra ele?"

- Professor o que ainda faz aqui? – perguntou uma voz rouca.

Tom se virou e deu de cara com um cinto, apesar de ser alto ele teve que levantar muito a cabeça para ver um vulto cabeludo contra o sol, que o olhava do alto.

- Como?

- O senhor já deveria estar no Salão Principal com os outros professores.

Então Tom o reconheceu. Era Hagrid. O meio gigante da Grifinória que estudou com ele em Hogwarts. Não podia ser outro.

- Ah! Olá Hagrid!

- Me desculpe a falta de educação. – estendeu a mão que era no mínimo umas cinco vezes maior que a de um homem normal – Como vai a família?

- Bem... Obri... Obrigado. – o bruxo sentia como se todos os dedos de sua mão estivessem sendo triturados – Será que você poderia... Por favor.

Hagrid, encabulado, soltou a mão de Tom.

- Ah... Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele massageava as mãos, ou o que lhe restara delas – E você, como vai? – perguntou enquanto andavam em direção às enormes portas de carvalho do castelo.

- Bem, muito bem. Sou o novo professor de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas.

- Meus parabéns.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sem jeito – Eu gosto disso. Não servia com zelador não. Nunca fui bom com feitiços – e apontou para a uma enorme varinha presa a seu cinto – Prefiro lidar com os animais. Depois de tantos anos estudando pra isso com o antigo professor, já estava na hora... – Hagrid não conseguia disfarçar alegria.

- Isso é maravilhoso. Mais uma vez parabéns.

Já estavam na soleira de Hogwarts quando James e os outros apareceram de novo.

- Ficamos sabendo da novidade! Parabéns, meu amigo, parabéns! – cumprimentou James.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Hagrid! – adiantou-se Remus.

- Você vai colocar os antigos professores no chinelo. – falou Sírius, ainda sem ver Tom.

- Obrigado garotos... – os olhos do gigante marejaram – Vocês não sabem como isso me deixa feliz...

- Nada mais justo você ganhar esse cargo. Não acha prof. Riddle?

- Sem dúvida alguma. Hagrid entende como ninguém de animais.

- É realmente bom saber que pelo menos um professor aqui merece o cargo que ocupa. – disparou Sírius com azedume, olhando para Tom.

- Sírius! O quê é isso? Você...

- Deixa Hagrid. Calma. – voltou-se para o rapaz – Todos os professores que lecionam em Hogwarts têm competência para fazê-lo, pode ter certeza. Assim como vocês. Mas, ao contrário de vocês, nós não fomos selecionados pelo chapéu, mas pelo próprio diretor. Portanto, acho melhor conversar com ele caso queira esclarecer alguma dúvida em relação às contratações que fez ou faz. – fez uma breve pausa – Agora, se o seu problema não diz respeito ao modo como este professor dá aulas, mas sim a alguma coisa que ele fez que te irritou por alguma razão, recomendo que converse abertamente com ele ao invés de mandar indiretas injustas.

James assoviou baixinho e deu um sorriso.

- É... Sírius... Acho que já deu nossa hora. Você não?

- Na verdade, não...

- Claro que acha. Vamos Pontas. – e dizendo isso Remo puxou Sírius pra dentro.

- Até mais professores. – despediu-se James.

- Até.

- Eu não sei o que seu nele. Normalmente o Sírius é uma pessoa tão agradável...

- Não se preocupe, Hagrid. O problema dele é comigo. Vamos entrar ou não?

- Ah! Claro. O senhor primeiro.

Tom tomou o cuidado de pisar com o pé direito. O castelo continuava lindo. Havia uma leva de alunos indo em direção à porta do Salão, e ele quase instintivamente ia junto, até que Hagrid chamou sua atenção:

- Tom! É por aqui que entramos. – e apontou para uma pequena porta ao lado da entrada do Salão – Esqueceu?

- Ahn? Não, não. Só... Distraí-me. – respondeu ele meio confuso. "Estranho. Nunca vi essa porta antes."

A porta levava a um corredor amplo e bem iluminado, que acabava em outra porta, essa mais elegante e bem acabada do que a outra. Quando a última se abriu, Tom entrou numa saleta repleta de retratos a óleo de bruxos e bruxas, havia uma lareira e também uma outra porta. Sentados num sofá próximo ao fogo estavam um bruxo muito pequeno, que na verdade mais parecia um anão, e uma bruxa que, embora jovem, exalava autoridade e rigidez.

- Boa tarde Tom. – cumprimentou-o a mulher, e com um aceno se virou para o gigante. – Rúbéo.

- Como vai, professora McGonagall?

- Muito bem, Rúbeo. Obrigada.

Tom se adiantou e pegou a mão da mulher com galanteio.

- Boa tarde, professora McGonagall. – e encostou os lábios na mão dela.

A bruxa sorriu e retrucou com carinho.

- Muitíssimo bem, Tom. Muito Obrigada. Você, cavalheiro como sempre, não é?

- Eu me esforço. – Virou-se então para o outro. "E agora? Hagrid ainda não o cumprimentou, e vai ser indelicado se eu também não o fizer."

McGonagall, percebendo o olhar atrapalhado do bruxo à sua frente, correu em seu socorro.

- Desculpem-me meu esquecimento. Suponho que ainda não foram apresentados ao novo professor de Feitiços, não é mesmo?

- Ainda não tive o prazer.

- Acho que já o vi de longe, mas não sabia quem era. – falou Hagrid.

- Esses são os prof. De DCAT , Tom Riddle, e de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas, Rúbeo Hagrid. – o homenzinho se levantou e fez uma curvatura. – E esse é o professor Fineus Flitwick. – foi a vez dos dois primeiros se curvarem.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, professor. – falou Hagrid.

- Pode me chamar de Fineus. Afinal, agora somos colegas.

- Rúbeo é assim mesmo Fineus. Mesmo nos conhecendo há anos ainda nos chama de professora McGonagall, professor Riddle.

- Ora, então te incomoda ser chamada de professora? – perguntou Tom sorrindo.

- Não me incomoda, Tom. Apenas prefiro Minerva,... – "Minerva... Bom saber." – claro que você eu nem ligo, pois sei que fala assim para dar um charme a mais, como você próprio diz.

- O que seria da escola sem o "charme" que o professor... digo, que Tom adora dar às coisas, não é mesmo? – comentou Hagrid, dando uns "tapinhas" que quase fizeram Tom dobrar os joelhos.

Neste momento, o homem que esbarrou 'sem querer' em Tom na estação, entrou carrancudo e, sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém, se sentou.

- Boa tarde Robert. – cumprimentou Minerva.

Recebeu um resmungo como resposta. Tom não se segurou, já não havia gostado da figura e ele ainda dava motivos.

- Minerva, querida, não gaste seu inglês com uma criatura tão mal-educada quanto essa.

O homem se levantou.

- Você e suas gracinhas, Riddle. Não tem mais o que fazer não?

- Ter, eu tenho. Mas acontece que me sinto na obrigação de impedir uma amiga de perder tempo com você.

- As pessoas não deveriam perder tempo é com você. Não entendo como ainda pode trabalhar nessa escola.

- Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa em relação a você.

Eles se fuzilaram por um instante. Fineus, percebendo isso, resolveu quebrar o clima desagradável.

- Que tal irmos ocupar nossos lugares na mesa? Já estamos atrasados, não?

_Ocuparmos nossos lugares na mesa..._ Essa frase dissipou todo o resto da mente de Tom. Ele ia se sentar-se à mesa dos professores. Aquele chato não era nada perto disso. Nada.

Ao entrar, começou a andar devagar. Queria que aquela cena durasse muito. Queria gravar cada sensação na cabeça.

Sentado ao lado de McGonagall, Tom observava o Salão Principal. Os alunos estavam agitados contando aos seus amigos como foram suas férias, os fantasmas flutuavam de um lado para o outro acompanhados por alguns aviõezinhos de papel. Ver aquela cena da perspectiva de professor lhe deu tanta alegria que começou a sorrir.

- O que houve Tom? – perguntou a professora.

- Hã? O quê? Ah! Nada, nada...

A mulher tornou a mexer em alguns papéis enquanto Tom passava os olhos distraidamente pela mesa de sua antiga casa, até parar em Bellatrix. Apesar de ter os modos um tanto quanto aristocráticos ela lembrava sua esposa até no jeito de mexer nos cabelos.

- É impressionante como ela lembra Meg. – pensou alto.

- Quem? A Srta. Black? – perguntou Minerva acompanhando o olhar dele.

- Bem... É. Ela mesma.

- Realmente ela se parece muito mais com a tia do que com a mãe.

"Tia? Calma, não a deixe perceber que você não sabe disso."

- Minerva você se lembra do casamento dos pais dela?

- Ah! Claro! Como poderia esquecer? Foi uma festa linda. Druella foi uma das mais belas noivas que já vi, perdendo apenas para Meg, talvez. São um casal feliz. Lembro-me ainda de quando começaram a namorar, as pessoas criticavam a diferença de idade entre eles.

- Diferença essa que nem é tão grande, não acha?

- Druella é só alguns anos mais velha que Cygnus. Já o pai dele, Pollux, é que se casou, cedo na minha opinião. Ele e Irma podiam ter esperado um pouco mais.

"Irma?... Quem é essa?...Ah claro! Irma Crabble."

- Tudo acontece na hora certa de acontecer.

- É verdade, mas por que desencavou esse assunto?

- Por nada. Apenas me lembrei. – resolveu mudar de assunto – Esses jantares estão começando cada ano mais cedo, hein?

- Realmente. Dumbledore está fazendo essa experiência.

"DUMBLEDORE? Ele é o novo diretor?"

- Tom? Algum problema?

O moreno se recuperou da imobilização momentânea.

- Não, não. Foi só um... branco que me deu.

- É a idade. – brincou Minerva.

- Por falar em... Dumbledore, ele está atrasado, ou é impressão minha?

- Agora que você falou... realmente. – um certo ar de preocupação apareceu no rosto da mulher – Alvo está atrasado.

Nesse momento o barulho do Salão cessou. O diretor vinha entrando pelas portas de carvalho, o que não era comum de se ver. Dumbledore se dirigiu à mesa dos professores com o tradicional olhar tranqüilo por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, logo atrás entrou um rapaz de cabelos oleosos que rapidamente se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina. Esse rapaz passou despercebido aos olhos de quase todos, menos de Tom, que reparou no seu modo estranho.

- Espero que estejam tendo uma ótima tarde. – cumprimentou-os o diretor ao se sentar em seu lugar no centro da mesa.

- Obrigada, Alvo. –Tom reparou na forma bem mais jovial como a professora cumprimentara o diretor do que a que cumprimentou ele mesmo. – Aconteceu algo para se atrasar?

- Eu te explicaria imediatamente, minha cara Minerva, se não houvesse dezenas de jovens com fome diante dos meus olhos, e pior: com meu estômago fazendo coro com o deles. Espere um momento, que te darei a devida atenção.

- Oh! Claro. Não se preocupe.

Dumbledore se levantou e, ao mesmo tempo, o total silêncio tornou a cair.

- Boas tardes meus jovens alunos. Fiquem tranqüilos pois vou deixá-los comer em paz dentro de dois minutos. Fico muito feliz em vê-los todos de volta, mas também gostaria de estar vendo novos rostos. Tenho certeza que estão se perguntando sobre a seleção. – vários rostos balançaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância – É claro que ela ainda acontecerá, mas à noite. Pois, apesar de poder adiantar o banquete, eu não me sinto no direito de mudar o horário de uma tradição milenar, ou seja, a seleção será no horário habitual. O que dará a vocês o direito de dois banquetes num só dia. E por falar em banquete, acho que já me excedi no tempo em que previ, portanto chega de falar, pois está na hora de comer. Bom apetite a todos.

E nesse instante, em todos os pratos e travessas, apareceu muita e boa comida.

- Agora sim, Minerva. – começou o homem de barbas prateadas – Você quer saber a razão do meu atraso. Severo Snape.

- Snape? O que foi que houve?

- Parece que o sr. Potter e seus amigos resolveram lhe pregar uma peça logo no início do ano. Se não me, engano deixaram sua cueca à mostra enquanto ainda estavam dentro do expresso.

- Esses garotos não têm jeito, vou aplicar-lhes uma detenção, por isso pode ter certeza!

- Mas Severo resolveu se vingar.

- O que ele fez?

- Desapareceu com as malas dos seus alunos. E se recusa a dizer onde estão.

McGonagall se virou para Tom, que se mantinha calado até o momento.

- Tom, você terá que fazer algo, afinal ele é da sua casa. James, Sírius e os outros não podem ficar sem suas bagagens.

Tom não tinha certeza, mas lhe pareceu que o tal Severo deveria ser o garoto de cabelos oleosos que se sentou à mesa da Sonserina, "então isso significa que eu sou diretor da Sonserina!"

- Ahn... Claro. Vou descobrir onde estão, não se preocupe. E Severo será punido. – completou.

Depois disso conversaram sobre assuntos triviais, Dumbledore fez os anúncios costumeiros ao final do banquete e Tom rumou para a Sonserina, afinal, os garotos precisavam das suas roupas.

Desde os tempos de adolescente ele não se dava bem com aquela multidão indo ao mesmo tempo pro mesmo lugar, por isso pegou alguns atalhos e logo estava em frente à tão conhecida pedra lisa nas masmorras. Achando-se um tremendo idiota ele se lembrou que ainda não sabia a senha. "O diretor da casa fica pro lado de fora porque não sabe a senha! Ridículo isso."

- Algum problema professor? – perguntou-lhe uma voz que ele sinceramente desejava não ouvir mais naquele dia.

- Não, Bellatrix, não se preocupe. Estou só esperando um aluno.

Ela mexeu no cabelo enquanto perguntava sorrindo:

- Aluno? Que pena. Esperava ouvir que era uma aluna.

"Cadê a multidão quando se precisa dela?"

- Onde está Annabelle?

- Por aí. – ela ainda sorria.

Ficou ali, encarando-o. Medindo-o seria a palavra mais apropriada. Incomodado ele decidiu começar a andar.

- Bem, acho que estão demorando muito. Volto mais tarde. Até...

- Se é o Severo que procura acho melhor entrar. Mais tarde as coisas dos amigos de meu primo já estarão no fundo do lago, se bem o conheço.

- E o que garante que ele virá pra cá e não direto para o lago?

- O fato de ele ter se escondido aqui.

- Como tem certeza?

- Eu sempre tenho certeza. Snape é previsível demais pra ter se escondido em outro lugar.

Tom ainda avaliou se tinha outra escolha. Pelo sorriso ainda mais aberto da garota à sua frente, teve certeza que não.

- Ok. – falou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ótimo. – a garota virou-se para a parede e falou – Mão da Glória. – depois de entrarem voltou-se para seu professor. – Agora somos só nós professor.

**N.A.: Então gente? O que estão achando?**

**Uma maravilha? Muito bom mesmo? Ou uma droga? Um insulto a J.K?**

** Por favor me digam! Eu preciso de reviews!!!!!**


	7. Severo Snape

**Capitulo 7 – Severo Snape **

"Merlin, você está brincando comigo."

Ficar sozinho com aquela garota era, sem dúvida, a última coisa que Tom queria naquele dia.

- Seremos só nós por pouco tempo Bellatrix. Logo o resto da Sonserina estará aqui.

- Então é melhor aproveitarmos nosso tempo, não acha? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Hãã... Boa idéia! – disse ele se afastando.

- Sério? Você também acha? – Bella parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente de Natal muito esperado.

- Sem dúvida. O que acha de começarmos?

Ela teve que se controlar muito pra esconder sua imensa vontade de sair pulando.

- Não precisa repetir... – ela tornou a se aproximar, mas seu professor se desviou e se sentou numa mesa perto da lareira.

- Seu malão já está aí? – mas não esperou resposta – Claro que não. Pois bem. Não precisamos de livros mesmo.

- Hã? Livros?

- É. Livros. Sente-se. – ela obedeceu.

- Pra quê livros?

- Ora! Pra que eu lhe ensine Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Afinal, esse é o único assunto que uma aluna como você que corre um sério risco de tomar bomba pode querer com um professor. Não acha?

Ela o olhou confusa um instante, mas logo se recompôs e tornou a sorrir.

- Prefere continuar com esse jogo então? Ótimo. Adoro jogar. – inclinou-se sobre a mesa e completou – Ainda mais com você.

"Jogar? Escolheu o oponente errado. Você ainda teria que comer muito feijão com arroz para me vencer."

- Tem algo em que eu possa lhe ser útil? Em relação à matéria, é claro.

- Ah... Como se faz Amortentia?

- Matéria errada. Não ensino poções. Mas sei como afastar Veelas. Interessa? – falou com um sorriso disfarçado.

Ela respondeu sem interesse, pois estava mais preocupada em olhá-lo.

- Não muito... – apoio o queixo nas palmas das mãos e os cotoveles nos joelhos para perguntar de repente – Você é um vampiro?

- Senhor, por favor. E, por que seria?

- É que dizem que eles têm um grande poder de sedução, isso me fez ter dúvidas em relação a sua natureza.

- Os vampiros só seduzem a quem lhes interessa seduzir, portanto não se preocupe. Já que esse não é o caso.

- Será mesmo? – e sorriu de um jeito que Tom não gostava. Como se ela soubesse mais que ele.

- Acho que isso é o que você queria que fosse verdade, não é?

- Isso é o que _é _verdade.

Tom sorriu.

- Por que não admite isso, _senhor_? Tem medo de mim?

- Sua modéstia me emociona. Modéstia não só em relação a essa certeza de que seu sentimento é recíproco, mas também em achar que eu a temo.

- Pois essa é a única explicação que eu vejo. – falou segura.

- Eu não temo ninguém. – sibilou Tom.

- Prove. – retrucou ela da mesma forma.

"Quer saber? Não vou deixar essa garota achar que tem algum controle sobre mim. Ela acha que sabe jogar? Então vou ensiná-la a jogar um jogo de gente grande."

- O que foi professor? Está medindo as conseqüências?

Tom olhou em direção aos dormitórios e depois em direção à saída. Depois se levantou e ficou em pé atrás da poltrona dela e falou:

- O que te faz pensar que é assim tão irresistível?

- Não acho que sou irresistível, mas que o atinjo de alguma forma, isso eu sei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

- Você me atinge... ou será que sou eu que te atinjo?

Ela não respondeu.

- Diga-me Bella, posso te chamar assim, não posso? – não esperou resposta – O que mais te atrai em mim?

- Como? – ela estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que você tem essa obsessão por mim? É por gostar do meu perfume? – e se aproximou mais um pouco – Ou será que é algo relacionado à minha pele? – e acariciou o braço dela – Ou será que é... – virou-se e ficou de frente pra ela, que mal se movia – o despeito que sente, porque sabe que nunca vai me ter? – levantou-se de uma vez.

Ainda estática, Bellatrix acompanhou seus movimentos em direção ao dormitório.

- Snape está aqui? – perguntou ele com voz casual.

Ela respondeu com a voz meio atordoada:

- Ah... sim, quer dizer – recuperou -aw e respondeu mais forte – Sim.

- Bom. – mas antes de começar a subir as escadas, a voz da garota o interrompeu:

- Isso foi golpe baixo, Tom. Mas foi bom, atiçou mais ainda a minha vontade.

De costas, ele falou:

- Resumindo: despeito por saber que não vai ter o que quer. – e continuou seu caminho sem dar tempo da garota retrucar.

Enquanto subia se censurou. "Você é um professor! Dar corda pra isso não é bem o que professores devem fazer." Mas um outro lado respondeu: "ah! Foi divertido deixá-la atordoada. Ela é muito metida pro meu gosto, onde já se viu? Achar que eu a temo?"

Quando chegou ao alto da escada não precisou nem decidir por qual quarto começaria a procurar. Snape apareceu olhando para os lados, e quando viu o professor levou um susto, que logo disfarçou.

- Bom dia professor Riddle.

- Bom dia senhor Snape. Assustei-o?

- Não, não. De forma alguma. Estava só... procurando por um amigo. E o senhor? O que faz aqui?

- Procurando por você.

- Por mim? – apesar de perguntar, Snape não pareceu se surpreender de verdade – Por quê?

- Não sei... Quem sabe por você ter roubado as malas de quatro grifinórios?

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

Tom não tinha paciência para aquilo.

- Ande logo, Snape, todo mundo já sabe.

- Sabe do quê, senhor? Eu não fiz nada. Acabei de chegar, como todo mundo.

Tom não pode deixar de admirar a cara de pau do aluno. Era incrivelmente convincente.

- Só que, ao contrário de todo mundo, você já teve tempo o suficiente pra se vingar dos rapazes que o provocaram. Você é bem rápido, diga-se de passagem. Nunca ouviu falar que vingança é um prato que se come frio?

- Como? – a imparcialidade do garoto foi substituída por surpresa – É impressão minha, ou o senhor está do meu lado?

- Vamos dizer que eu o compreendo. Mas não, não estou do seu lado.

- Agora quem não compreende sou eu.

- Se eu ficar cem por cento do seu lado, terei problemas futuros. Mas também não estou do lado dos outros que te provocaram. Afinal, somos da mesma casa, não é mesmo? – Tom colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro do rapaz.

- Então vai me ajudar?

- Você me ajuda, eu te ajudo.

- Como assim?

- Primeiro você me diz onde estão as bagagens para que eu as leve até Dumbledore...

- E faça uma média com o diretor?

- Modo curioso de falar, mas resumindo, é isso mesmo. Depois eu assumo o papel de seu advogado. No final das contas você ainda vai sair por cima.

O rapaz o olhou desconfiado.

- O senhor nunca foi muito com a minha cara. Por que me ajudaria?

- Ora, porque sou diretor da sua casa. E quero ganhar a taça esse ano, portanto não me convém que meus alunos percam pontos.

Snape não demonstrou muita reação, olhava diretamente nos olhos de Tom. E, pela primeira vez, Tom sentiu que alguém tentava invadir sua mente. Apesar de sua Legimência ter falhado desde que esse "sonho" começou, a sua Oclumência ainda estava impecável.

- Não entre numa batalha que não pode ganhar, Severo. Não sou um dos seus colegas de classe.

O garoto não se surpreendeu por não conseguir.

- Se diz a verdade, por que não posso conferir?

- Confio em você tanto quanto você em mim. Acha mesmo que vou deixá-lo penetrar na minha mente?

- Você é o professor mais estranho dessa escola...

- Posso até ser, mais também sou o mais parecido com você.

Snape pensou nessa frase.

- Se é tão parecido assim, então posso ter certeza que vai me trair.

"É, gostei dele."

- Pense bem, você sabe que eu vou achar o que quero de qualquer forma, e se eu achar você terá sérios problemas. Por outro lado, se me entregar terá uma pequena chance de conseguir se safar ileso. Mas você é quem escolhe.

Snape fez um muxoxo.

- Quem me entregou? Não só no fato de ter dedurado quem pegou as malas nojentas, como também em dizer que estavam aqui.

- Não vou te dizer. Porque senão você só vai me dar mais trabalho. As malas?

O garoto deu as costas e entrou mais no corredor.

_Não é possível que ele escondeu no quarto. Não é tão burro assim._

O rapaz foi até o final do corredor. Lá tinha uma armadura com uma espada. Snape abaixou essa espada e a armadura se moveu. Ela veio pra frente, depois pro lado, deixando uma porta de pedra à vista. Esta se abriu para o lado devagar.

- Tive que pôr aqui por causa de um maldito mapa que eles têm. Se eu saísse das masmorras e colocasse em outro lugar eles saberiam. Essa, talvez, seja a única passagem secreta desse castelo que aqueles marginais não conhecem, afinal, nunca entraram aqui.

- Inteligente... Nem eu conhecia essa passagem.

- Ninguém além de mim conhecia. – o rapaz de cabelos oleosos entrou, Tom foi logo atrás.

O lugar parecia um escritório, havia uma estante cheia de livros de capas pretas, poltronas confortáveis, castiçais de prata, garrafas de vinho, e muitos objetos estranhos.

- Que sala é essa? – perguntou o professor enquanto, maravilhado, passava o dedo sobre os títulos dos livros na estante. Todos sobre Artes das Trevas. – Como você a encontrou?

- É uma espécie de versão sonserina da famosa Sala Precisa. Não é tudo que aparece aqui, só coisas úteis pra alguém... hã...

- Curioso. – completou Tom com um sorriso.

- É, mais ou menos isso. Eu a achei numa das minhas incontáveis noites sem dormir. Eu passava pelo corredor pensando em mil formas de causar dor ao Potter, e me perguntando como realizar esses "projetos". Então ela se abriu pra mim. É meu refúgio.

- Belo refúgio... belíssimo... – Tom não acreditava como nunca achou aquela sala antes. Era perfeita. O ajudaria muito quando voltasse ao seu tempo.

Snape ficou parado apenas o observando.

- Fico feliz em ver que gostou tanto quanto eu, professor.

Tom não escutou direito. Tinha acabado de ver um livro muito raro e muito útil sobre magia negra antiga. Estava à procura daquele volume há meses.

- Para alguém que leciona _Defesa _Contra as Artes das Trevas o senhor parece muito interessado nestas mesmas artes.

Tom voltou à realidade. Lembrou-se de seu papel ali.

- Bem... temos que conhecer nossos inimigos não acha?

- Claro... claro...

O rapaz o olhava com desconfiança, mas seu professor sempre foi um bom ator. Tom assumiu um ar sério.

- E as malas?

- Ah sim! – Snape foi ate um baú de mais ou menos vinte centímetros de comprimento e tirou quatro malões de lá com um aceno de varinha. – Aí estão.

- Vejo que você é um bom aluno de feitiços. Não desperdice esse talento com coisas como essas.

- Eles mereciam uma lição.

- Não é você quem deve julgar isso. Da próxima vez procure um professor e diga o que aconteceu. Você não tem poder para castigar um aluno.

_Por enquanto._

Tom se assustou. Snape não moveu os lábios, mas o professor tinha certeza que ouvira sua voz. Sua Legimência havia voltado ou sua Oclumência tinha falhado?

- Algum problema, professor? – o sonserino demonstrava um leve interesse. De repente o professor lhe pareceu um ótimo objeto de estudo.

- Não, Snape, não há problema algum. Vamos embora? – mal terminou a frase e já começou a andar em direção à saída. Não queria ficar na mesma sala que o rapaz enquanto sua mente estivesse tão vulnerável. Mas Snape não saiu do lugar.

- O que houve Severo? Há mais alguma coisa ainda?

- Só uma... observação. Há alguns minutos o senhor disse que nós somos parecidos.

- Sim, disse. Qual o problema? – Tom já havia se arrependido dessa frase alguns minutos atrás. Temia que o garoto tivesse pensado na mesma coisa.

- Bem, eu concordo. Somos muito mais parecidos do que pensei.

Tom olhou discretamente para uma mesinha atrás do aluno. Havia anotações de feitiços que ele mesmo parecia ter inventado, livros de Magia Negra abertos em capítulos que com certeza eram proibidos pelo Ministério e coisas do tipo.

- Talvez sejamos, Snape, talvez. – dizendo isso o professor saiu da sala, deixando pra trás um rapaz muito curioso e, de certa forma, satisfeito. Havia encontrado um aliado, só bastava convencê-lo.

_**N.A.:**_ **desvia de um **_**Avada**_**, se esconde atrás de uma armadura**

**Milhões de desculpas gente, mas finalmente aí está o novo capítulo. Curtíssimo, eu sei. Mas agora o resto da história finalmente voltou à minha mente perturbada e então eu vou voltar a postar. Aééé. Vou tentar não deixar que as outras histórias tirem minha atenção dessa ate que o ponto final de Escolhas seja escrito.**

**Se bem que se eu seguir meu pequeno roteiro esse virá daqui a três ou quatro capítulos no máximo. [**

**É uma pena, porque eu realmente gosto de descrever o jovem Tom Riddle.**

**Mas enquanto o triste momento não chega vocês podem deixar reviews. Acreditem, o botãzinho roxo aí não morde. Quem comentava no floreios, por favor comete aqui também. Quase choro quando vejo o numero zero aqui. /**

**Ate o próximo capitulo gente.**


End file.
